


Kise TLC Drabbles

by Armistice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Dribble, Kise TLC, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armistice/pseuds/Armistice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise TLC Drabbles written in honor of the Seirin vs Kaijou match. Some mature, some not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pom poms--Kise/Kasamatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Kasamatsu has always been there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu has always been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna see your pom poms from the stands  
> Come on, come on

Kise takes a look at the hoop.

The blood in his ears is pounding and he dribbles a couple of times before making the shot.

It misses again, not completely, just checks the rim, and he takes a deep breath. 

_Almost._

Kasamatsu is watching him from the bench in his school clothes, elbows resting on his knees, hands under his chin. Kise hadn’t asked him to supervise. Observing Shuutoku’s latest matches had given him enough of an idea, but a little bit of input never hurt anyone.

And it’s comforting in some way just to have Kasamatsu here.

“Try tilting it a little further back before shooting,” Kasamatsu says.

Kise nods at him and takes another ball from the cart.

_And more wrist flexion on the release._

The ball goes in smoothly this time and he takes a moment to just _relish_ in the sound of it bouncing solidly against the gym floor.

  
Full court. 

  
“Incredible,” Kasamatsu murmurs and Kise can see it reflected in his eyes.

He preens a little at the compliment. 

“Now, ten more times.”  
  
And there’s the tough-love phrase that never fails to bring Kise’s ego back down to manageable proportions.

Kise winces.  
“I don’t know if—-“

“I’ll treat you to dinner.” 

  
Kise stares at him, taken-aback, but Kasamatsu seems to be firm in his convictions and holds his gaze.

 

And that’s a good enough reason to show off as any. 


	2. I know you--Kagami/Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami gets hurt and so does Kise.  
> Future Fic. Model/Fireman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you Forrest  
> I know you wouldn't hurt a beetle

Kagami hates that Kise worries about him. He’s the new guy at the department, so it’s only natural they put him on extra shifts and he can tell it has taken a toll on Kise’s nerves. He flutters a bit whenever Kagami comes home with some bruise or other small injury and calls him a lot more frequently when he’s out on a modeling job.  
They don’t really talk directly about it, because Kise thankfully acknowledges that he’s a big, strong man that can handle a few bumps and scrapes.  
Kagami feels a bit guilty now that he’s sporting a rather large burn on his left shoulder from his last search and rescue. While the medics on site patched him up pretty well with some gauze and cream, it still looks gross and a lot worse than it is.

But, because it’s so late, there’s a small possibility he may be able to sneak in unnoticed.  
He tries to push the front door open slowly to prevent it from creaking too much.

It’s pointless.

Kise is laying on the couch, watching TV, waiting for him. He hears the door open and gets up, turning around quickly enough to catch Kagami looking like a deer caught in headlights.  
The shirt Kise is wearing is from the music festival they went to in LA over the summer. It’s Kagami’s size so it hangs loose around his shoulders and just covers the top of his black shorts. His blond hair is disheveled from resting on the couch and there is a welcoming smile on his face, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“You’re home late.” He says, tentatively, as he walks over to Kagami.

“There was an emergency right before my shift ended.” Kagami explains, trying to not sound as sheepish as he feels. He sets his bag down on the floor and curses internally at the wince he makes when the strap nicks his shoulder.

Kise steps closer and Kagami tries not to recoil reflexively as he reaches out for the zipper on his jacket. He leans forward to kiss Kagami softly on the neck before moving back to observe, opening Kagami’s jacket up a little.

His golden eyes are distant as he traces his fingers over the outline of the bandage through Kagami’s t-shirt and drags the jacket down the rest of the way, little by little, until it's completely off his shoulders.

When Kise finally sees the full size of the bandage, he buries his face into Kagami’s neck and wraps his arms around him. Kagami’s stomach drops like a rock.  
“Does it hurt?” He asks, quietly.

Kagami knows that all Kise is really asking for is a little emotional reassurance.

He can work with that.

“Not too bad,” he says, gently, and kisses the top of Kise’s head.

Kise sighs a little and holds Kagami a bit tighter.

“Good.”


	3. I won't--Kise/Kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise thinks Kuroko is just the right amount of whelm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is love  
> I know it's true

It’s been a little since they’ve last done this— and it usually never escalates beyond touching and kissing, but sometimes Kise needs that. Needs this. He appreciates sensuality, the feel and sight of Kuroko on top of him, hips moving slowly, eyes half-lidded, thumbs pressing gently into Kise’s ribs.

The hair on the back of Kuroko’s neck is a little damp when Kise cards his fingers through it. He presses hot open mouthed kisses to Kuroko’s neck and Kuroko turns his head to catch his lips. Kuroko’s kiss is slow and teasing, with soft languid strokes of his tongue. He always brings down the pace to his own, in a way that seems to suspend time, and for a moment, Kise forgets which way is up and which is down. He is pleasantly surprised and distracted by the flares of pleasure that spread throughout his body from the contact. Kuroko must also be feeling something similar on the return because he drags one of Kise’s hands down between them. Kise wraps the hand around him, thumbing over the slicked head, and Kuroko presses their foreheads together, bangs tickling Kise’s face. He moves his hips in a slow rocking motion which rubs their cocks against each other.

Kise searches around the sheets to find the tube of lube and squeezes some onto his hand before returning to encircle the both of them. Kuroko licks the corner of his mouth and Kise parts his lips again. It’s a placid and lazy pace, but just the hot slide of Kuroko up against him as well as the tight grip of his hand makes him see stars.  
” _Kurokocchi_ ,” He says, and it comes out a lot more awed than he intends it to. Kuroko laughs hotly in his ear and peppers kisses down his chest. They flip over so they can tangle their legs together and get the weight off Kuroko’s knees. This position is even better because the whole length of Kuroko’s body is pressed against his. He can feel all of the warmth coming off of him, as well as the movement of his muscles. The slick sounds of his hand working them over adds to the sounds of their panting breaths and the occasional moan. He clenches his thighs around Kuroko’s, when he feels himself getting closer.   
 _“I’m going to—”_  
  
Kuroko moves his hand back up, above their heads, and tangles their fingers together, so now it’s just the sleek drag of their cocks. Effectively slowing Kise down again.  
  
 _“Just a little longer, Kise-kun.”_


	4. End Zone--Aomine/Kagami/Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kagami are forces Kise has no problem reckoning with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was screaming run forty-four  
> But you kept running past the end zone

Fingers trail across his collarbone and down his chest, rough against his oversensitive skin.  
“Please,” Kise gasps, as a mouth also ghosts up against his thigh.

“Please what?” Aomine says teasingly.  
His voice is deep and velvety smooth. Kise feels it vibrate where his face is pressed to Aomine’s chest.  
Aomine rolls a nipple between his fingers and Kise arches up, but hands on his hips prevent him from going anywhere.

“Please,” he repeats again, feverishly,

Aomine laughs, and that also vibrates through his chest.  
“I think we broke him.”

“I think so too.”  
Kagami’s voice rumbles up from between his legs, sending pin pricks of tingling arousal through his cock and up his spine.  
Kise wants desperately to cross his legs now, push them together, if just to get some sort of friction.  
The red of Kagami’s hair makes a stark contrast to the pale of his thighs and Kise watches as Kagami finally starts to touch him, slowly, through his briefs, using the heel of his hand.

The drag of the cotton is a good, raw feeling, coupled with the pressure of Kagami’s palm. Kise can move his hips now, pressing back up against the hand.  
Kagami looks up at Kise with scorching red eyes before leaning his head down, replacing his hand with tongue, tracing the length of Kise’s cock. He wraps his lips around the head, sucking it through the fabric of Kise’s underwear.

It feels like heaven and hell at the same time.

Kise bites down hard on his bottom lip with the need to push into his mouth, try to get him to stop all the goddamn teasing, but both of Kagami’s hands have already returned to his hips.

When Kagami tongues the head of his cock, Kise pretty much loses it. And definitely does when Kagami pulls away and presses a finger against the slit, rubbing small circles into the same area on the cloth that was made wet by his tongue and Kise’s own growing excitement. He pushes the head back and forth with the finger, toying with him, and Kise blinks back tears.

Aomine chuckles when he accidentally lets out a whimper and Kise punches him weakly in the hip.

Kagami’s lips are pressed back against his cock, and when he laughs, hot air billows out around him and Kise’s thighs clench. He would punch Kagami too, if it weren’t for Aomine’s arms around his chest and erection pressing pleasantly into his back.  
Kagami drags the cloth painstakingly slow over Kise’s hard cock, watching it admiringly as it springs up, flushed and glistening.  
He takes it in his hand, stroking it, squeezing it from base to tip. Kise mouthes helplessly at Aomine’s chest as his hair gets gently petted.

Kagami leans back down to suck the head into his mouth, sans the underwear now, and it feels glorious. Kise can finally, fully appreciate the hot, silky heat of Kagami’s mouth as he slides his lips, tight, all the way down to the base. Kagami sucks hard, working his throat muscles over the head before he pulls back and kneads Kise’s balls with his other hand. He rubs his lips against the tip of Kise’s cock, they are slightly chapped and the sensation alone is in and of itself fantastic. When Kagami pulls back his lips are deep red and wet with Kise’s precome and saliva.

Aomine makes a noise in the back of his throat and reaches down to rub a thumb over them.  
“Damn, Kagami.”

Kise can only agree.

Kagami smiles at them before swallowing Kise almost all the way to the base again and Kise struggles against their combined hold, the sudden, tight suction making him call out. He feels himself hitting the edge. He doesn’t know how much longer he can last. Never does last very long when they team up on him.  
“Kagamicchi ah—.”

Aomine’s fingers stroke his jaw and Kise takes them into his mouth, lapping at them with his tongue, delirious with need.

He moans around them when Aomine’s other hand tweaks his nipple again, sending a shock of pleasure through his system. Kagami bobs his head up and down, making slick, wet sounds that resonate like music to his ears and then he’s coming down Kagami’s throat. Hot, heavy, feeling the overwhelming ebb and flow of pure bliss.

Kagami pets his hip and holds him in his mouth until he finishes, then kisses along his softening member before sitting back on his knees.

Kise, gasping and panting, rolls dazed onto his side. Aomine kisses him along the column of his neck before letting him go and then lays down on his back, putting his arms behind his head and lifting his hips invitingly in Kagami’s direction.  
“My turn,” He says and smiles.

Kagami rolls his eyes, but there is a smirk on his lips.  
”I better be getting something kind of awesome for this.”

Kise reaches out to lazily pluck at his boxers.  
“I’ll do that bendy thing with my legs that you like.”

Kagami leans down to kiss him on the mouth and Kise can taste himself on Kagami’s tongue. Feels himself stirring a little already. Kagami pulls away and licks at those dark red abused lips of his. Kise wants more kisses.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a whole series of emergency!fluff drabble fic just in case the outcome of the match breaks me.


End file.
